flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Annora Mari
Annora Mari is a Sidhe princess of the Seelie Court who utilizes Sound magic and is a part of the cult, White Wing. Apperances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Attentive, social, and articulate, she is pretty much the ideal princess. She possesses much of the skills that one would associate with a proper Sidhe lady and excels in all of them - singing, dancing, and basic face-value conversation. To go along with her pretty face is a very pretty heart. She truly is a good person who wishes the best for everyone. Even to people she considers mean, she wishes them well. She can oftentimes always be seen with a smile on her face; even when she's upset she has a smile - and not an evil one. She doesn't judge people by their looks, but by their actions. Annora has been known to strike up a conversation with just about anyone from any walk of life when she has the chance to. She loves her family dearly, especially her sister. She would do anything for them and only wants to see them happy. However, she does have her flaws. Annora seems to be incapable of understanding that people can do bad things for the sake of doing bad things. And if she sees someone doing something bad, she will very vocally scold them for it. This has gotten her into spots of trouble from time to time. Because she can't understand why people would do bad things, she is very gullible. That is just one of the many reasons why she isn't allowed to carry money. Because she is gullible and trusting, she can easily be taken advantage of - making her a bit of a failure s a Sidhe. She also doesn't understand sarcasm, and most figures of speech go over her head. Annora has a strange sense of fear, able to get near a poisonous snake or feral dog without issue, but fearing something as simple as a chef's hat or someone's unruly hair. She is a bit of a hopeless romantic, though not for herself. She enjoys the ideas of people being together, often pairing them in her head and trying to set them up in real life. She particularly hopes that her sister can one day find love too. Known Attacks/Abilities * Call in Sick Plucking the lowest strings on her her harp releases infrasound in the air. The near-silent but very vibratory infrasound targets one person and sends around 150 decibels worth of sound their way, inducing nausea and shiver attacks within the person. A person can avoid this if they know what's happening and are able to escape the range of the sound waves. * Siren Song A combination of her own singing and the playing of her harp, she can send one target into a stupor. However, the target's will must also be taken into account. The stronger the target's willpower, the less likely they are to come under the techniques full effects. It also does not work unless she uses both her harp and her voice. * Echolocation By singing or plucking the strings on her harp, she use echolocation to detect oddities or foes within a 10-15 foot radius of herself. It usually only helps if she knows what she's looking for, though, as she can sense a person, but has no idea if they're a threat. * As if Under the Water With great concentration, Annora can tweak sound waves around a five foot radius of herself that renders selective voices into unintelligible gibberish to those around her, however the speakers will be able to understand each other. It is useful in situations in which a conversation should be kept secret. Annora, herself, cannot partake in the conversation or even pay attention to the content of it, as she must devote full attention on making sure the parties can understand each other, but others cannot. * Sonic Voice Annora screams and uses magic to amplify the sound waves to send her enemy reeling back and causing temporary deafness. It's not meant to leave lasting damage and is Annora's only real "phsyical" attack, meant only to be used in emergencies and only if she needs to escape a situation. Background As a princess to the Seelie Court, directly descended from Titania and Oberon, Annora and her twin sister Caia had a lot of expectations to meet. Expectations or no, however, they did have a standard royal Sidhe childhood, doing whatever they pleased whenever they wanted. But as they grew older, the differences between Annora and her sister became apparent. While Caia seemed to not enjoy the life of a princess, Annora not only loved it, but excelled at it. As per Sidhe hierarchical systems, she was an obedient child to her parents and listened to them without question. She did her daily lessons, trained to be a fine lady of the Seelie Court... but her sister did not. However, since Annora enjoyed and excelled in her lessons, their parents didn't seem to mind, and in fact would encourage Caia's own hobbies. Both girls were loved by their parents very much, neither one being favored over the other. Annora would gladly cheer for her sister on the sidelines in her sister's own training, admiring Caia for the strengths she lacked. Despite all Annora's proficiency as a princess, wordplay and face-value was her greatest weakness, while Caia seemed to be very good with words, even if she was rude. Not to mention Caia was just so strong on her own, being very independent. However, Annora couldn't say she agreed with the ideals that her sister seemed to believe in. Independence was fine, but Caia sometimes bordered on insolence and offense. Annora, quite frankly, was very okay with how the Sidhe worked within their court. Despite the disagreement, Annora does encourage her sister to do what she feels is right. Eventually Caia proposed that they join the cult White Wing. At first, Annora was hesitant, as doing so would mean leaving Faerie and the Seelie Court behind. Not that their parents seemed to mind, as they were both strong rulers of the Court and unlikely to want to pass on their crowns any time soon. Eventually, Annora decided to join White Wing for two reasons. The first reason being that her sister was joining; the second reason was that she considered herself weak, both mentally and physically. And knowing that the leader of White Wing was a capable warrior, Annora thought it would be a good experience for personal growth - both for herself and her sister. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sidhe Category:White Wing members Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard Category:Genesis